vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Funky Music Makes Me Happy
Funky Music Makes Me Happy is an animesque series that portrays music notes as human beings. The main story is about a group of musically gifted people trying to swoon the same woman by showing off their vocal and dancing talents, as she adores these things. One of the pursuers lacks talent and keeps ridiculing himself trying to copy the others. The series was conceived somewhere at the beginning of 2019, but nothing has been published and the series' future layout is still uncertain. Characters Ginny Clef Ginny Clef represents the G Clef and is the highly pursued love interest in the series. She's known to love song and dance and starts out wanting both things to be performed neatly and without flaw, until Desa Finado introduces her to the excitement that off-key and off-beat tones can bring. Ginny is a curvy woman in her late 20s. She has dark skin, green eyes, and black hair in a big ponytail that's shaped much like the G Clef symbol. The pupils in her eyes look like an 8, referring to the additional symbol the Ottava Alta and Ottava Bassa have. Her full name is Ginny Ottava Bassa Alta Clef. ---- Desa Finado Desa is one of Clef's pursuers, though is extremely clumsy and bad at all the things she likes and values. He believes this makes it hard to get her attention, though Clef grows to like his careless dancing and parody of music and thinks it could have a place. Desa is an albinistic boy in his early 20s. His skin is pale, hair white and messy, and his eyes red. He has no pupils. ---- Maxima Long Maxima Long represents the octuple whole note and quadruple whole note and is one of the older pursuers of Clef. She likes slow music and dance, and believes it's the only way to appreciate it. Maxima is a gracefully-looking, tall woman in her 40s. She has light skin, blue eyes and red hair. Her pupils are shaped like the base of the symbols she represents. She mainly wears striped long dresses. Her full name is Maxima Duplex Larga Octuple Long. ---- Breve Whole Breve Whole represents the double whole and whole note and is one of the older pursuers of Clef. He prefers a normal pace in his music and believes that's how it should be played and perceived. Breve is a sturdy man in his 30s. He has light skin, black eyes and brown hair with sideburns. His pupils are a white circle, referring to whole note symbol. ---- Minim Half Minim Half represents the half note and is a teenage girl who likes upbeat songs, which is clear when seeing her perform. From Eurobeat to electronic music, whatever will keep a crowd moving. She's good friends with Crochette Quarter, even though her friend's speed makes her jealous at times. She worries that Clef will choose Crochette over her, so having that said, she puts alot of value in being fast and dis. Minim is 18 years old, has light skin, yellow eyes and blonde hair in an downwards ponytail, resembling the half note symbol. Her pupils are shaped the same as this symbol, but upside down. ---- Crotchette Quarter Crotchette Quarter represents the quarter note and is a small, young-looking girl with a name many people tease her over, but impresses everyone with her agile dance movements and talent as a quick-spitting rapper. Crotchette is 18 years old, has dark skin, brown eyes and brown hair in an upwards ponytail, resembling the quarter note symbol. Her pupils are shaped the same as this symbol, but upside down. ---- Quaver Quaver represents the eighth to two-hundred and fifty-sixth note and is a serious artist who can go from audible fast-paced song and dance to high energy skatting. His movements are quick, but unlike Crotchette's, resemble expressive dance and are impossible to replicate. Quaver is a tall man in his late 20s. He has tanned skin, brown eyes and slick black hair that becomes messier the faster he starts to perform; resembling the tails of the notes he represents. His pupils are shaped like the eighth note. ---- Single Bar Note ... They are twins, that's all I got. Category:Original content Category:Series